Royal Sisters Forever
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Guinevere a beautiful prinecess wishes for something more instead out of her big castle, but when she meets and resuces Eclispe from bullies, how will life be for her now with a new 'sister' in the house?
1. Chapter 1

It's a fine day in the kingdom of Mobius, princess Guinevere the Hedgebat was in her garden tending to her after-day princessing. She had just finished her 4 hour school for princesses, she was playing with Rouge and Cream, the other princesses from different lands. But today Guinevere was sad, Rouge and Cream noticed so they went to her with their picked flowers for their mommys. "Guinevere whats wrong?" asked the 7-year-old Rouge the Bat, she was wearing her purple play dress with frail and a big bow on her head to match. "Yeah, you've acted a little down." the 5-year-old Cream said in her yellow sun dress, her pet chao Chesse was on his favorite spot in her arms. "Well, I just wanna know what its like outside the castle sometimes, I love you guys but I wanna see someone different." the 6-year-old Guinevere said with her bat ears folded back, Cream patted her back as Rouge sighed. "Come on Guin, picking flowers for your mommy might make you feel better!" Rouge said and Guin sat up and sighed as she nodded and took her friend's advice. As the three little girls were picking flowers more near the fence they heard a lot of laughing. "What are they laughing about?" Guinevere asked. "I don't know but I wanna find out." Rouge said and started to bat her wings. "Wait Rouge you could get in trouble if you get caught agin!" Cream warned but Rouge shrugged and started to go inches from the ground. "Anyone wanna come?" Rouge asked and Guin held onto her feet. "Lets go Rouge, Cream you stay to make sure no grown ups come by." Guinevere instructed and Cream sighed and went to her duties. As Rouge flew in the air slowly not used to having passengers with her but was able to fly over the guarded fence and land, the girls went to where the laughing was and saw that the laughing was from picking on a poor helpless dark hedgehog that had red streaks in their quills. They listened in on what exactly what they were saying.

"Hahaha you stupid hedgehog, you can't even spell your name how the heck did you even get in our school?!" a boy yelled. "I heard you were a monster, why don't you just leave already no one likes you or loves you and no one ever will!" a girl said "ugly hedgehog!" the same girl retorted and everybody laughed as Guin saw the poor hedgehog just cower on the ground in a ball as the harsh words were being fired at her finally Guinevere couldn't take it anymore seeing a person hurt and abused like this. "That's it stop it now!" Guinevere said as she stepped out from her hiding spot and the kids stopped laughing and looked to Guinevere. "Guin, what in Mobius are you doing?!" Rouge said as she stepped out too. "Oh yeah, why?!" a boy asked. "Dude are you stupid?! Thats Princess Guinevere and Rouge!" a girl piped up and all the kids started to cower now. "O-O-Oh sorry Princesses we'll leave!" they said and they did leaving the poor helpless hedgehog, Guinevere frowned to see the hedgie shaking and she walked up to 'em, Rouge did the same. "Don't worry they won't hurt you anymore, I'm Princess Guinevere and this is my friend Princess Rouge." They girl's ears twitched as they heard a sniffle and the hedgehog rose their head, Guin's eyes gleamed, it was a girl, and she looked up to the princesses with her gleaming crimson eyes, that her three bangs were almost covering, the hedgie sniffled a little cutely. "Are you ok?" Guin asked offering a hand. The hedgie flinched a little to the gesture for she never had a person 'help' her before. "Its ok were not going to hurt you, were your friends!" Rouge said and Guinevere nodded.

As Guinevere helped the little girl up they could see the girl had a few scars and bruises and they gasped at them, her clothes were ragged and she was very dirty, as if she was poor and didn't have a home, looking at the poo hedgehog broke their hearts. "Um, do you have a home?" Rouge asked, the girl didn't say anything. "Um, do you have parents?" the girl then finally had a different expression which was confusion, they were shocked, she didn't know nor have parents. "Well, your coming and staying with me!" Guinevere said proudly. "Guin are you sure that your parents will allow this?" Rouge asked worried and Guin nodded. "Mommy and daddy love helping people in a time of need, and besides, " she then turned to the girl, "you can be my new sister yay!" Guinevere exclaimed and Rouge sighed as she flew the girls over the fence. Cream was playing with Cheese playing tag. "Cream look at our new guest!" Rouge said and Cream and Chesse stopped and saw the little girl and they squealed of excitement. "Hi! I'm Princess Cream and you are?" Cream said putting her hand out but the girl didn't do anything she just looked at Creams hand then at her. "Um, uh, well this is my pet chao Chesse!" "Choa chao!" he responded with a smile. Guinevere and Rouge explained what happened and Cream cried hearing the story, she hugged the girl but the girls' ears just flatten and she sighed. "Guin? Who in Mobius is this girls?" Rouge's mother asked. Rouge sighed and explained what happened and at first Rouge's mother scolded, but then smiled. "Well I'm glad you two helped this poor little girl out, come on child lets get you out of those clothes and into a bath hm, by the way what is your name?" Rouge's mom said as she was taking the girl into the castle and started for the bathroom. "Um, uh." the girl staggered, Guin smiled and giggled, the girl was blushing too, she must be the very shy type. "Its ok if your not comfortable telling us your name sweet heart." Rouge's mom replied. "E-E-E-Eclispe...Eclispe the Hedgehog...m-m-mame." and the three princesses were shocked for they finally heard her voice. When the girls reached the royal bathroom Rouge's mom started the bath, "Eclispe can you please undress, or are you uncomfortable?" Rouge;s mom asked, but the Eclispe undressed as if she didn't mind us watching her for we really didn't trying to be respectful or privacy but couldn't help to be a little noisy, I saw Eclispe had red streaks on her arms and legs too, and that she had a little tuff of snow-white chest fur. She was very small and skinny as if she didn't eat, Guin frowned and the princesses talked to her as Eclispe was receiving her bath, she seemed not to like the water as she squirmed sometimes,but they tried to distract her and calm her by talking, they got her some new clothes, but she wouldn't wear a dress for some reason.

After a lot of negotiating Guin's parents decided to keep Eclispe and Guin had a new sister.

T.B.C. Maybe~

I say maybe because I don't think this is a good set up on my kinda stories but I'll leave it to my reviewers to see if I should do something with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Guinevere's POV

I am in the throne room pissed hearing the news, my parents tell me I must get married before my 19th birthday to become queen, for now I am 18 and I should be starting to find my true love but I wanna stay independent. I walk out the throne room and head to the training field of the castle, since Eclipse didn't wanna be an outcast and do nothing, Eclipse decided to be a female night so that she can be more strong and can have self-defence, she was a really good knight though. I just smiled watching her there alone flashing her sword I got her for her birthday a few years a go, by the look of its condition she was taking good care of it. "Eclipse!" I called to her, she lifted her helmet and looked up to me from the balcony. "Can you come here to my room? I wanna tell you something!" she nodded and went into the locker room to take off her battle gear. I went to my room and changed into my afternoon dress, it was flowy so that it was easy for me to move. I heard a light knock on my door, "Come in." I stated and Eclipse came in and closed the door behind her, she was wearing black shorts and a white blouse. "Eclipse my parents say I have to get married to my true love before my 19th birthday, what am I going to do?!" I said putting my head into my pillow, I felt Eclipse's warm fur as she hugged and comforted me, "Well you said you'd marry King the Prince Wolf." she stated quietly. "I know but on such short notice, and we haven't talked in years, and I don't think he even remembers me." I kept babbling on till Eclipse hushed me. "Stop making excuses." she said and got up and started to walk off. "W-Where are you going?" I asked wiping my late tears. "Away from here, you know I hate seeing you upset." she said and closed the door as she left, I sighed, she was so dark, but yet so passionate on my feelings, she was a really great sister, I got up and headed after her, then I bumped into someone, it was my father, he had a grim look on his face. "Daughter, there is some other news I must tell you about, that you might want to know, come." he said pointing back into my room, I nodded and we headed back in.

To be honest I was a little scared, receiving such news multiple times can mean this wasn't going to be good, I sat on my bed and dad sat beside me. "Daughter, you love Eclipse, right?" I blushed at my father's question and definition of 'love' but I nodded because I loved Eclipse in a 'sisterly' way. "Well, I don't know if she should stay with us anymore." "Wait, what?!" First I have to get married now THIS?! I started to cry. "Why?!" I asked rapidly. "Well, its a long story, ya see, Eclipse isn't a normal hedgehog she is a unlimated life form, and she is the most dangerous, she lives forever, and they can be very protective off the people she loves, but she can be very abusive towards you of angered and I can't have that, so for that she must go, she it from the Demon King for where your brother King Scrouge lives." I started to cry and beat on my dad's chest weakly due to my sadness. Eclipse has never acted that way around me, but she was very protective of me and would beat up anyone who said anything rotten about me. "What happens...if she's angered father?" there was silence then he finally sighed and sighed. "Then her demon side will be awoken and were all doomed, all she'll want is to let her rage out through destruction, and there will be nothing to stop her, she won't care if she killed someone, that's why its dangerous for her to be here, I want you safe." he replied, and well that did make sense. "Why now? Why let her stay this long? You know I love her, she's my sister don't you love her father?" I cried and he hugged me. "Yes of course we love her, she is also one of the best fighters we have here aswell, but the reason now is because this is the time a demon's powers get more rapid, and I saw how happy Eclipse made you, so I decided to wait until you matured to tell you this."

I cried for hours in my fathers chest...

Eclipse was soon gonna be out of my life...

Forever...


End file.
